Three Ukes, Well Thats a Surprise
by whitelily5445
Summary: Nigaito and Piko have been caught doing...things. So Kaito asks Mikuo to keep them in his room to made sure they stop..Well, these two boys won't stop for anything. Will Mikuo join the party? Rated M for a reason! XD LEMON TIME!
1. Heide Made a Whoopsie!

I have mad a slight gender mistake..I had this story before with Zuii as the main character though I failed to noticed that 'he' was actually a 'she'..Seriously..In the pictures I saw, she looked just like pretty boy..Anyhow..I was embarrassed a little at that mistake and I thank VampireKnight16 for pointing that out to me..So..instead of Zuii, I have replaced her with Mikuo Hatsune..That should fix up things..So here is the fixed story :)) Hope you likey :))


	2. 10:30

Three Ukes, Well That's a Surprise

Mikuo was sitting in his room, reading his book when a knock came at his door.

" Come in," he said, looking away from his book. The door opened to reveal Kaito, Miku, Nigaito and Piko.

" Hey guys. What's up?" Mikuo said with a smile.

" Well...You know how Nigaito and Piko were sharing a room?" Kaito starts. Mikuo nods. Kaito scratches the back of his head looking uncomfortable.

" Well...we've figured out from the video camera's that they've been doing...stuff..," Kaito says. Mikuo just looks at him and tilts his head in confusion. Kaito sighs.

" Sexual stuff...to each other..," Kaito says. Mikuo's eyes widen and he blushes.

" Oh...alright...So..what about it?" Mikuo asks, now feeling uncomfortable.

" Well, under the master's orders, we were wondering if you could keep an eye on the. You know? To take sure they don't continue what they're doing," Kaito explains.

" Why me though...Isn't there someone else that can you know...handle then better? Like Dell, or Akaito or even Gakupo?" Mikuo asks and Kaito shakes his head.

" Nope. They all didn't want to do it. We're not forcing or anything, Mikuo..We just need someone to do it," Kaito says. Mikuo thinks for a minute. Miku, getting tired of being here, lets out a loud groan.

" God will you just say you will already! I don't wanna be here with these stupid fags!" Miku spoke. Mikuo looks at her like she was crazy. ' Why is she being so mean? I mean...I don't think I really like the whole gay people thing either, but it's okay that people do it..I figured she, of all people, would understand that,' Mikuo thinks. Kaito looks at her.

" Miku! Don't call them that!" Kaito says. Miku "tsks" and turns in the other direction. Kaito turns his attention back to Mikuo.

" Mikuo, if you don't want to do it that understandable. Well be going no-," Kaito was cut of.

" No no no...I'll do it...," Mikuo says. Kaito looks at him and smiles.

" Thanks," Kaito says. Suddenly, Rin appears next to Miku.

" Hey Miku..Eww, your still with them..That's nasty," Rin says. Miku looks at her.

" God I know, but we're done know so, see ya!" Miku says the last part to Kaito and walks away with Rin. Kaito sighs. Mikuo smiles at him.

" How you deal with her every day, I have no idea...So ,when are you gonna tell her that you and Len are dating?" Mikuo asks. Kaito shrugs.

" I don't know...If she has even the littlest bit of a brain in her skull, then she'll figure it out eventually," Kaito replies and Mikuo laughs.

" Well, I'd better get going now too..And thanks for taking care of them," Kaito says.

" Yep, see ya," Mikuo answers. Kaito exits the room as Piko and Nigaito step in more. Mikuo looks at them.

" So..when do you guys normally go to sleep..It's uhh...10:30 now," Mikuo says with a quick look at his clock. The two boys look at each other, then back at Mikuo.

" Around this time," Piko says. Nigaito nods in agreement.

" Alright..I guess Nigaito can take the bed and I can lay out two sleeping bags. I can take the one next to him and then Piko can take the one next to mine. You guys understand why I'm doing that right?" Mikuo speaks. Both boys nods there heads and look down. Mikuo smiles a little and nods.

" Right. Okay I'm gonna set it up," Mikuo says and gets the sleeping bags. After they're all set up, they lay down in the beds they were suppose to be in.

" Good night," Mikuo says, and falls asleep.


	3. 2:45

Three Ukes, Well Thats a Surprise

Mikuo woke around the middle of the night, due to some noises. ' God...Who is making the noises?' Mikuo thinks, rubbing his head and tries to fall back asleep.

" Mhhh...Piko," someone moans. Mikuo's eyes shoot open and his face starts to redden. ' If that's what I think it is..,' his thought never finish. He turns around to face the bed, and his mouth drops a little bit. Nigaito was half sitting, half laying down on the bed with Piko on top of him. Nigaito had his shirt of and Piko was doing things to Nigaito's chest. Mikuo looked down more and saw that Piko was rubbing Nigaito's cock through his pants.

" Ahh...Ahhh..Piko," Nigaito moans. Piko licks his lips and smirks at him.

" Feel good?" Piko asks.

" Mhh yesss," Nigaito moans. Piko smiles and kisses Nigaito quickly, stopping his hands movements. Nigaito wines.

" Pikoooo," Nigaito says, acting like a child. Piko chuckles and kisses his forehead.

" Sorry beautiful," Piko says and starts rubbing him softly. Nigaito moans.

" Say Nigaito..can you..do the same for me?" Piko asks, blushing. Nigaito looks at him and smiles.

" Sure," he breaths out. He moves his hand to the bulge in Piko's pants and starts rubbing it.

" Ahhh...Mhhh...," Piko moans. Then the room was just filled with Piko and Nigaito's moans. Until...

" Umm guys?" Mikuo speaks up. Nigaito and Piko both gasp and look to Mikuo, who was now standing up. Mikuo was flushed and embarrassed to be here witnessing this.

" Umm you guys know that you shouldn't be doing that right? I..uhh..think you should stop now...Before...you know..you get into any more trouble...," Mikuo speaks. Nigaito looks down, then back up.

" Well...you could...join us if you want to," Nigaito says. Piko nods.

" Yeah..we can see that your all flushed and what not..Probably turned on..So..come and join us," Piko says. Mikuo pauses. ' I can't believe they just said that..They're not even suppose to be doing it! If I do it then they'll be in more trouble and then so will I...But..I am pretty turned on...I do need release...,' Mikuo thinks.

" O...Okay," Mikuo agrees.


	4. 2:50

Three Ukes, Well That's a Surprised

A/N: Ugghhhh! I hate this chapter! I'm so BAD at this! I hope you guys at least try and enjoy this..Even a tiny bit..Maybe? No? Well..learn to like it! I stayed up until almost 3:00 in the morning to finish this for you guys..And yet barely anyone reads it..Oh well.. Otay that's fine..Well, here it is..One more chapter after this and it be done!

Around 2:50, all three boys were sitting on the bed, naked and blushing. Mikuo, however, was looking the most uncomfortable. ' God. I don't even know what do to! I've never even had sex before. And now I expect myself to man up and do a three way..And with two boys at that?..I'm crazy..I have officially lost my mind,' Mikuo thought. Then, someone brought his lips to Mikuo's. Mikuo's eyes widen and he saw green hair. 'Nigaito.' He then realized that Nigaito was asking for entrance into his mouth

" Mmmhhhhh...," Mikuo moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth. Nigaito's tongue went right in and started tasting him all around his mouth, until he poked at Mikuo's tongue. Mikuo was hesitant at first, but starts moving his tongue against Nigaito's slowly and soft.

" Mhh..," Nigaito moaned. Mikuo saw that Piko, who was just sitting silently during the kiss, was now licking and kissing his way down Nigaito's back. The two started feeling light headed, but soon relied it was because of the lack of air. They pulled back and both were breathing heavy. Nigaito looked at him and Mikuo saw he had some saliva running down the corner of his mouth.

" Was that your first kiss Mikuo?" he asked. Mikuo, embarrassed, nodded.

" Did you enjoy it?" Piko asked. Mikuo looks to the side for a moment

" Y-yeah..I d-did," he said, face turning even more read. ' They are very direct with their question now aren't they?' Mikuo thinks. Both of the other boys smiled.

" Ready for something more?" Nigaito asked.

Pause

" Yeas," Mikuo answered. Nigaito nodded and looked at Piko, who nodded back. The two boys switched spots so Piko was in front and Nigaito was in the back.

" Piko's better are those kind of things than I am," Nigaito explained. Piko shrugged, then looked at Mikuo.

" Ready?" he asked. Mikuo nodded slowly. Piko leaned down and started licking and kissing his way down Mikuo's neck, leading down to this collarbone.

" Nghh," Mikuo moaned and opened his eyes. He could see that Nigaito had started licking down Piko's back started from his neck, to mid back, to the lower back, then to his...

" Ahhh!" Piko suddenly arched up and tried to look behind him. Nigaito was licking Piko's ass.

" Mmgghhh...," Piko moaned, then moved back down, this time to Mikuo's chest. He started teasing a nipple and Mikuo hissed in a breath.

" How do you feel Mikuo?" Nigaito asked. Mikuo looked at him, eyes half closed and breathing heavily.

" I feel..hot..And..I f-feel like..I..want more...I want release...Please...More!" Mikuo begged before he even knew what he said. Nigaito smiled.

" Hear that Piko? He says he wants more." Nigaito says. Piko looks up, looks at Mikuo and smirks.

" Yeah I heard him Nigaito..And I think we should give him what he wants," Piko says looking back at Nigaito. Mikuo was confused. Nigaito looks at him.

" Lets move to the floor for this," Nigaito says.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*On Le Floor*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The three boys were sitting down.

" Alright so Mikuo what we're gonna do is your gonna suck off Piko, Piko is gonna suck me off and I'm gonna suck you off alright?" Nigaito says. Mikuo blushes. ' Again..Very direct about things like this?' Mikuo thinks.

" But how are we gonna do that?" Mikuo asked. Nigaito and Piko smile.

" Just..start doing what you were suppose to do..We're all gonna lay down," Nigaito says, as him and Piko lay down. Mikuo slowly lowers himself too.' Okay...I don't know what to do now. And I'm afraid to ask them because I don't want them to think that I know nothing about sex. I mean, I know that I don't but...It's still embarrassing to say it!' Mikuo thinks. Mikuo looks over and sees that Piko has started to suck on Nigaito's cock.' Well, I guess I'll just go with it for now,' Mikuo thinks. He moves up to where Piko is, grabs his cock and starts sucking on it.

" Mhhh...," Piko moans on Nigaito's cock, making Nigaito moan. Nigaito moves up and starts sucking on Mikuo's cock. The room is filled with the three boys moans until.

" Piko...Piko..mmhh I'm gonna cum...Haaaahh..Ahhhhh," Nigaito moans and soon after cums with a loud moan-scream. Then Piko suddenly came into Mikuo's mouth. Hearing the sound of both of the boys drove Mikuo off the edge and he too came, arching his back. After he was done, he realized he still had Piko's cum inside his mouth and quickly swallowed it. Then fell limp on the floor. He heard Piko let out a sigh.

" Mhh..Was that good Mikuo?" Piko asks. Mikuo looks at him and nods. Nigaito crawls over to Piko and licks some of the remaining cum of of his face. They lock tongues for a little until Nigaito moves to Mikuo and then also starts licking off any remaining cum. Mikuo blushes and after Nigaito is done, Mikuo knows what he wants. Mikuo sticks his tongue out and starts moving it against Nigaito's. A little later, Nigaito pulls back.

" You ready for the rest of it Mikuo?" Nigaito asks. Mikuo tilts is head to the side.

" Eh? What 'rest of it'?" he asks. Nigaito and Piko look at each other, then giggle.

" Right your a virgin in the ass right? And you don't seem like you would pay much attention to sex anyways..," Piko speaks.

" Yeah. But don't worry..We'll teach you," Nigaito adds. 'Eh? What? 'Virgin in the ass'? What the hell does that mean?' Mikuo thinks. Piko gets behind Mikuo.

" Alright now bend over Mikuo," Piko instructs. Mikuo, deciding not to argue, bending over, then looks back at Piko.

" Uhh Piko?..What are you gonna do?" Mikuo asks. Piko smiles sweetly.

" Don't worry. It'll be fine. Hey Nigaito? Hand me the lub?" Piko asks, looking at him. Nigaito nods and reaches for his pants, pulling out a tiny bottle of lubricant. He throws it to Piko and Piko's catches it. He opens it and spreads a good amount on his three fingers. He put's his middle finger at Mikuo's entrance.

" Alright. Here we go. This might hurt a little bit," Piko says. Mikuo nods. Piko pushes his finger inside of him and Mikuo flinches. It wasn't really all pain, just discomfort. Piko starts moving it in and out, trying to open it a little bit more before adding the other finger. About a minute later, Piko ads the other one.

" Ahhh!" Mikuo cries out, pushing against them a little. Piko leans over against his back.

" Shhh...Shhh It's alright..," Piko tries to calm him down. He starts scissoring the fingers, trying to stretch him open. He moves them in and out until he hears Mikuo moans and loosens up a bit.

" Alright..Last one," Piko tells him and Mikuo nods. He inserts it slowly and Mikuo cries out. Now it was both really painful and really uncomfortable. Piko starts whispering little words in his ear to calm him down, while still moving his fingers around. Nigaito decided to step in and starts caressing Mikuo's upper body. Mikuo looks at him and Nigaito gives him a little smile and a quick kiss. Suddenly, Piko removes his fingers, making Mikuo wine and look back at him. It was just starting to feel good for him too. Piko smiles.

" Don't worry. You'll be feeling ten times better in a minute," Piko says ,then looks at Nigaito.

" You wanna go first, then I'll follow from there?" Piko asks and Nigaito blushes slightly.

" Sure," Nigaito says and moves behind Mikuo. He moves the tip of his cock to Mikuo's entrance.

" Alright..This'll hurt..but it'll go away as we move along alright?" Nigaito says. Mikuo nods. Nigaito pushes forward and slowly enters Mikuo. Mikuo was crying in pain the whole time! It's felt like his insides were getting ripped apart! Nigaito pushes himself all the way to the hilt, then stops, waiting for Mikuo to adjust. Tears were forming in his eyes and he looks up. Piko was smiling at him and rubbing his head. He moves down and starts kissing his tears away. Slowly, the pain starts to fade away. Almost completely.

" A-Alright..I think I'm ready," Mikuo says, looking back at Nigaito. Nigaito nods and slowly pulls out to the tip then pushes back in. He stays at this pace for a while, not wanting to be too hard on the poor boy. It was still pretty painful, but somewhere aside from the pain, he was feeling some pleasure too. And then the pain was fading away, leave some pretty intense pleasure.

"Ahh...hahh..ahhh..Nigai..Nigaitooo...," Mikuo moans. Nigaito starts licking along the back of his neck. Then, Nigaito lets out a cry. Mikuo looks back to see that Piko has entered Nigaito and was now moving, trying to match Nigaito's previews ones. Soon, they are all moving in time with the thrusts, each boys crying out. Then, Mikuo felt a tingle go up his spin. And he felt the most extreme pleasure he has ever felt (well...he hasn't experience please before but...well just go with it! I'm so bad at this -cry forever- :'( ).

" AHHH! Nigaito! There right there! Ahhh!" Mikuo yells out. Nigaito figured he had found his prostate and starts aiming fro that spot, each time hitting it harder and harder.

" Gahh! Piko!" Nigaito yells soon after. Piko smirks.

" Founndd iitttt," Piko sings and starts jamming into it. All three boys were close to their orgasm and they all knew it..

" Nigaito..Piko..I think I'm gonna cum...," Mikuo warns and only seconds later, releases, crying out the other two's names.

" Haha..I'm cumming too...Hahh- Ahh!" Nigaito yells as he releases into Mikuo. Piko soon follows and cums into Nigaito. All three boys fall limp onto each other, breathing heavily.

" Hah..Hah... I don't even feel like moving anymore," Piko says after seconds of silence.

" Neither do I," Nigaito says

" I don't even really care that I'm covered in stick and sweat," Mikuo says. All three boys look at each other and giggle a little. They move so they and cuddled up with each other and fall asleep...

A/N:...Wow...I am speeches...Reading think over...Wow...In the beginning...I guess it wasn't half back..but...near the end man...It just sucked...Horribly...Wow...Well, I hoped you liked it...Cause I really think that could have been done a LOT better...Well, It is 3:00 AM, so..that may be a factor...Well buh bye :)) Please no nasty comments...Even though it was horrid...


End file.
